Maiden's Peak: Peak of realizations
by Neith Mistress
Summary: One shot based on anime episode Ghost of Maiden's Peak. Ash, Misty and Brock arrive at Maiden's Peak and festival is in progress. Only problem in whole story is ghost that loves to play with people's minds. AAML. Enjoy!


**Hello Poke fans! I started re-watching old episodes and Ghost of the Maiden's Peak seemed perfect inspiration for this story. So read and tell me how you liked it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ages** (I just couldn't picture this story with ages that are in anime, so I aged characters a bit)

 **Ash: 13**

 **Misty: 13**

 **Brock: 15**

* * *

Ship sailed through sparkling surface of sea. It was bigger kind of ferry, more like cruise ship. It made its way creating waves as it passed. Weather was perfect, it was very last day of summer, but sun shine brightly, making air smell of salt and making ship occupants sweat from heat.

Young woman, teenager actually, watched horizon standing at side of front deck, leaned against railing. Heat didn't seem to bother her as her cerulean eyes searched for signs of water Pokemon. Her flaming orange hair was tied into pony tail, as light wind seemed to play with it. She raised her look on horizon and sighted.

"What's the matter?" Voice came from her side and she turned her head to see raven haired teenager next to her. His chocolate brown eyes looked full of kindness and his features showing slight worry. His black hair also seemed to float with wind as he held his hat in his left hand.

"Just thinking." Woman replied. "Summer seemed to pass much faster than I planned."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It feels like I blinked and missed it." He replied. "But now I'm looking forward to autumn."

"Really?" Woman asked.

"Yeah, I always liked autumn. I guess that reason are leaves, it's amazing to watch all that colours." He grinned. "What's your favourite season, Misty?"

Woman blinked in surprise, like she didn't expect that question. "I think that it's spring, but still I love them all because each season is special." She replied. "For example, this summer was quite special and different."

"Why? Is it because of traveling?" He asked.

Misty shook her head. "No, it's not just traveling. It's because of all fun that we had and because this is first summer since I was little that I could be carefree and without responsibilities."

"Gym, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Misty sighted. "Hey! Did you came here give me nostalgia or what?" She grinned.

"No!" He quickly replied. "I run away from Brock and I think that I should hide because I left Pikachu with him."

Misty laughed. "Since when Pikachu wants you fried, ha Ash?"

"Since I left him with sulking Brock." Ash replied.

"He's still in that?" Misty asked. "I know that he sulked when we left Hutber Port, but this is getting ridiculous."

Ash only nodded. "He's still sulking over that girl." Their friend Brock had, well let's say girlfriend, while they stayed in Porta Vista to rest and relax, but it lasted for only a week before girl broke up with him. That happened week before they had to leave to continue on their journey.

"I don't get him sometimes." Misty sighted. "But like Jessie said, there are plenty fish in the sea, he'll find someone eventually."

Ash sighted, shrugging. They both turned their attention to sea, gazing into horizon. Misty seemed to fall into thought again and she didn't notice when Ash looked at her from corner of his eyes. He held his gaze for a moment, like he's trying to memorize her features, but then he looked back to horizon. He didn't want to be caught in staring.

"We'll be docking soon." Misty suddenly said and Ash followed her gaze until he noticed land in distance.

"Maiden's Peak." Ash quietly said. "I just hope that Brock will clear his head by then."

"Me too Ash, me too." Misty replied. With that they both grew quiet, leaned against railing as they looked into horizon, but at same time they enjoyed each other's company even if they didn't realize it.

.

"Welcome to Maiden's Peak. We hope that you'll enjoy your staying, but don't forget to check Summer's End festival!" Voice echoed through port as passengers left ship.

Ash and Misty stopped exchanging looks, but this time they had third companion with them, Brock. His deeply tanned skin seemed even darker from his sulking and his spikey brown hair seemed messier than usual, like he forgot to comb it.

"We should check this festival." Misty replied as Pikachu decided to climb on her shoulder. However, she never heard reply and she looked back to her companions. Brock still seemed to sulk, but Ash seemed to watch something.

"Ash?" Misty asked, not even bothering with Brock's mood.

"Pretty." Ash whispered as his gaze seemed to spot something in distance. In fact, as Ash turned to observe port, his look landed on figure of girl in summers dress. In that exact moment, Ash felt like he's been put under the spell. For a moment, his mind seemed to think how that was wrong, but then spell took over again as he saw shape of girl's face. She held her eyes closed as she seemed to raise her face to feel sun and her pale lily hair floated on wind.

"Ash!" Misty nudged him and he instantly snapped. He blinked, looking confused. "Are you ok Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "So, are we checking that festival or what?" He asked.

Brock suddenly raised his head. "It sounds fun and I need something to cheer me up."

"Now you are talking." Misty smiled and they left port, neither of them knowing reason for Ash's strange mood. At same time, neither of them noticed that girl from before disappeared like she never existed in the first place.

.

Trio went through festival and they seemed to have a lot of fun doing so, even Brock seemed to return to his usual mood. Actually, everything went quite well until Ash got stopped by strange woman. She was old, very old. She was dressed into long purple robe, her hair grey and felling down, her eyes dark and piercing while her size seemed to be child's like. She stepped right in front of Ash and started staring.

"Young man, I can see your faith and I see beautiful young maiden leading you to your doom." Old woman said.

Ash blinked. "What?!" He seemed to be in complete shock and for a moment he took peak at Misty.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you eyeing that maiden." Woman raised her grey eyebrow.

"Lady, I don't know what are you talking about." Ash replied.

"You'll see soon enough." Woman grinned, but that grin seemed to send chills through Ash and with that, she quickly turned and disappeared in crowd.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, looking after her.

"I donno." Brock was one to reply.

Ash turned back to his companions and he instantly noticed strange look on Misty's face. "She probably confused me with someone." Ash said, noticing that Misty relaxed. "Come on, let's check rest of this festival."

.

Trio found themselves in front of shrine that seemed to be placed at edge of town and at entrance to woods. Shrine was wooden and simple, but what everyone wanted to see was placed in front of shrine. It was quite big object, but it was covered with sheet, so no one knew what was underneath. Crowd seemed to form in seconds when older man started to yell to come and see unforgivable sight. So Ash, Misty and Brock found themselves in front lines as old man raised his hands and called for everybody's attention.

"Here I have very special painting!" He started. "As you may know, this whole festival is held in honour of young and beautiful maiden that waited so long that she eventually turned into stone. So, it's time to unveil special painting, painting that represents this festival." He placed one hand on sheet. "As I unveil this painting, gaze with caution!" He suddenly jerked sheet away and for a moment, painting seemed alive. It was completely black and white and it was showing young maiden. Everyone gasped at sight, but Ash seemed to fall in trance. As he looked at painting, he suddenly remembered seeing same girl in port. Brock went gaga as usual while Misty looked annoyed, but then she noticed that something is wrong with Ash. She saw that his look seemed to be glued to painting and at that moment, she felt like something stabbed her in her chest.

"She's pretty." Ash spoke, but his voice sounded stranger. Misty gasped as her face showed nothing but pain. Brock seemed to recover and notice that as well and he didn't even try to stop Misty when she turned and dashed away.

Brock went closer to his friend. "Ash." He called noticing few stares from others, but Ash still seemed in trance. Brock frowned and elbowed his friend. "Ash!" He hissed.

Ash sharply inhaled, like he was holding his breath before and his gaze tore from painting. He looked at Brock. "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Brock hissed. "What's wrong with you?! You were in trance staring at that picture like if it was from gold!"

"What?" Ash stumbled back, nearly knocking person behind him. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Like I said. You were staring at that painting." Brock repeated.

Ash still looked confused. "I don't remember doing that!" He replied. "Wait, where is Misty?"

"She kind of run away." Brock replied.

"Why?" Ash asked, now panicking.

"Well, she saw your expression and while you looked at painting, you said "She's pretty", so Misty just turned and dashed away." Brock replied.

Ash's mouth fell open. "I got to find her!"

Brock just nodded as Ash rushed past him. Brock knew that Ash had feelings for Misty and it seems like Ash is finally started to realize the same.

.

Misty found beach not so far from shrine and seeing that it was empty, she sat on sand and hugged her knees close to her chest. She was never person to show emotions, but seeing her friend so distant, it hurt her and she felt tear sliding down her cheek. She sniffed and reaching behind her head, he let her hair down, allowing her lock to cover her tearful face. She knew why she felt so much pain. She fell for Ash almost the moment she saw him, but she realized that only later, so seeing him looking at some other girl, even if it was on painting, it made Misty feel pathetic.

Misty sniffed. "I'm such idiot." She sighted

"No, you're not!" Scold came making Misty jump. "I'm the one who's idiot." Voice came and Misty quickly whipped tears to look behind her. Ash was standing several feet away, while his face looked apologetic.

"What do you want?" Misty said through her teeth.

"Can I?" Ash gestured to place next to her and took seat when she didn't reply. "Misty, I'm idiot, I know that." Ash started. "But I don't know what got into me, Brock said that I looked like I was in trance. I think that I really was in trance."

"You don't have to explain." Misty gazed at her knees and kept her look there.

"I feel that I do. Brock said that I called that girl on painting pretty, but it's a good thing because only one girl in the world is truly beautiful to me." Ash said.

Misty finally looked at him. "And why are you telling me all that?" She was afraid of even more pain.

"Because you happen to be that girl." Ash replied in quieter tone and Misty gasped.

"M… me?!" She stared at Ash.

"Yeah. It took me long to realize that I fell for you from the moment I saw you." Ash replied and Misty gasped again. He just confessed to her that he felt the same as she did.

"Ash…" Misty started, but Ash stopped her.

"Misty, it's okay if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted you to know." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm trying to say that I do feel the same." Misty replied, her face brightening up.

"Really?" Ash asked and Misty nodded. She didn't have a time to reply as she suddenly found herself in lip lock with Ash. He kissed her! Ash Ketchum really kissed her! Misty felt like in heaven and little did she knew that Ash felt the same. He was actually kissing Misty!

They broke kiss after a moment and grinned at each other.

"You know what?" Ash asked after a moment. "Let's go to tonight's celebration as couple. It's perfect for first date."

Misty giggled. "Sounds fun, but what about Brock?"

"I'll leave Pikachu with him." Ash smiled.

"Well, you really have a death wish. Pikachu might fry you because of that." Misty replied.

"It's worth it." Ash smiled and in next moment, he found himself busy with kisses. He knew that no one will ever change the way that he feels about Misty and even though he didn't voice it, he was in love with her and he started to suspect that she was in love with him as well.


End file.
